


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, No Smut, OOC?, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rain, SasuNaru - Freeform, Short, Written quickly, Yaoi, ghibli movie reference, kiki's delivery service reference haha, narutos such a flirt, sasuke's really such a nerd for rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain brings together two unsuspecting boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself, watching with struggling patience as his cashier seemed to stop time with how slowly she rung up his items. He didn’t even buy a lot (just a snack and frozen dinner for tonight), since really, how much could you buy at a tiny convenience store like this one?

He pretended not to notice the pink-haired girls lingering stare as she no-so-accidentally misplaced the key to the cash box. Sasuke didn’t mind because, not to be cocky, but this was an everyday occurrence for the black headed male. Not _just_ with this girl specifically, but from all the women in his office building which just happened to be around the corner from here. 

The time was past five now, Sasuke knew that. It had only taken him a minute or two to clock out of his work and make his way into the “store”, thankful he had predicted the need of an umbrella today. It had already begun to sprinkle, and the more time he spent waiting on the pink-haired teen, the heavier the rain seemed to fall. He could hear it beating down on the roof, relaxing his mind and his muscles, whether he was really aware of it or not.

His thoughts drifted elsewhere as he stared out of the dirty glass door, which was, as usual, littered with beer fliers and cigarette ads. He ignored these though, in favor of watching the rain pounce off of the ground. Sasuke’s mind blanked--his work stress was gone and suddenly he didn’t feel as deadly as before.

That’s not to say he wasn’t irritated, though. Because with the biting winter wind slowly making its way in through the crack under the thin door, and his shoes already slightly wet from his previous outside encounter; the raven wanted nothing more than to be in the warmth of his own home.

Before he knew it, the blushing teen--Sakura, she had said her name was--politely handed Sasuke back his small amount of change and bag of items with it, telling him to “Come again!” even though he stopped by everyday.

Sasuke slid the cheap plastic bag onto his arm, opening his large black umbrella half way before opening the door to the outside world. As much as he loved the rain, he didn’t want to end up getting sick because of it. The annoying chime of the door sounded as he left completely, immediately being bombarded with the early december chill. 

His apartment was only little more than a block from here so he would walk--considering that’s what he did everyday anyway. He turned to his left, intent on heading home, yet before he could take a step, a heap of blonde hair and drenched clothes were suddenly invading his personal umbrella bubble.

“I’m so, so, so, so, _so_ , sorry about this! But y’know, I didn’t bring an umbrella and I thought maybe I could make it to my apartment in time before it got really bad but as you can see I, uh..” The slightly familiar blonde paused, hunching over with his hands on his knees, seemingly gasping for a breath. “Yeah, but hi! My name’s Naruto!”

Dark eyes bore into the bright blue ones that dare ruin his peaceful walk home. Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk a little though, as his eyes wondered over the other man’s body; noting how his shirt clung to his clearly defined abdominal muscles and hair matted down over his head.

“Sasuke.” 

And the idiot smiled, standing up correctly before his breath returned to semi-normal. “Sorry again... about holding you up like this, I just... needed to catch my breath.”

“Hn.” The raven smirked, willing his eyes to look away from the luxurious tan body in front of him, and to the street where the rain invaded his eardrums as it thrashed upon the ground even harder than before.

Slowly his smirk turned into a small frown of sorts, though the Uchiha would never admit it. “Where do you live?” He asked, because honestly; Sasuke didn’t want to be the last person to see this idiot alive due to his sprinting in the rain as he rushed to get home. What if Naruto tripped and fell, earning himself a concussion? That certainly didn’t sit well with Sasuke’s conscience. Besides… Sasuke _liked_ the rain. Walking in it a little more than usual wouldn’t hurt anything.

“Uhm...w-what?” Naruto asked nervously, raising his eyebrow questionably.

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes and say ‘forget it’. “I’m walking you home, obviously. So where do you live?”

“No, no that’s too much trouble, I’m sorry, really y-”

“Just fucking tell me, I don’t like repeating myself.”

That shut the blonde up, and after a minute of seemingly thinking, Naruto nodded as he mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’. “I live in the apartments on the corner of North and Charles.” It was roughly two blocks away, and while Sasuke would usually be frustrated at the 10 plus minutes it would take to walk there and back to his own apartment, he wasn’t mad. In fact, he was calmed by the presence of his new visitor. The downpour of rain only added to the soothing soundtrack which was his life.

Sasuke nodded and they began their walk in silence. Well, as silent as it could get with the rain pounding as though it meant to wash the two boys away. Naruto began to shiver slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by the raven. Briefly, Sasuke felt guilty for not having an extra coat but the feeling was quickly thrown away.

 _‘Why would I bring an extra coat anyway? It’s that idiot’s own damn fault.’_ He told himself as he leaned closer to the blonde boy’s body for warmth. For Sasuke’s own warmth, of course.

“So Sasuke, do you live close by, then?” Naruto asked, yet his voice was louder than normal since hearing over the rain was a difficult task.

“You could say that.”

Naruto only raised his eyebrow and Sasuke sighed, hating that he couldn’t simply enjoy staring at the blonde in silence. “I live in the Perry Street Complexes.”

The blonde frowned, turning to Sasuke with a look of guilt. “That's in the opposite direction, you bastard!” The raven couldn’t help but crinkle his eyebrows in both confusion and arrogance. _Him? A bastard? Did that blonde dope even know the real meaning of the word?_

“Yes, I know this. I do _live_ _there_ , you know.” Sasuke said haughtily with a new smirk placed upon his face. A laugh almost bubbled up from his throat as he watched the blonde teen turn red with embarrassment and anger and guilt and… something more? 

“You didn't hav-!”

“Pipe down, moron. I can hear you just fine without you screaming.”

“I-I’m not screaming! And I don’t need you walking me home like some girl that needs protecting!”

“I’m not doing this for you. I don’t even know you. I just like the rain, that’s all.” Sasuke said flatly as he redirected his attention to the blonde’s apartment complex which was now in sight. 

“Sure. I like getting wet and shivering until I die too, Sasuke.” 

The raven sent him an icy glare, yet Naruto seemed unaffected. “So what else do you like besides rain, hm?” Naruto asked as his hands rested on the back of his neck, his elbows in the air as he seemed to bounce with each step.

“That’s none of your concern.” Sasuke said smoothly, gripping the umbrella tighter in fear of it blowing away with the wind.

“Well, I like sunny days--but not so sunny that I’m sweating--sunny but with a nice breeze, y’know?” Naruto smiled as he talked. Just when Sasuke opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, Naruto continued on in his ramblings. “That’s not to say rainy days are bad, I just tend to think a little too much on days like these. Makes me remember stupid things… like how my pet lizard died when I was seven.”

“You had a pet lizard?” Sasuke asked flatly as to not give away his true interest. The black haired boy was always a sucker for animals.

“Yep. Named him Jiji. Ah...good ol’ Jiji.” Naruto’s lips puckered before glancing down at Sasuke, noting the raven trying to stifle a laugh. 

“GG… as in goodgame?” Sasuke asked a hand rising to his mouth in order to conceal his threat of a smile. Naruto’s eyebrows crinkled for a second before realization hit him and his face went red with embarrassment. 

“No! No, like Jiji, from Ki--, ah, well you wouldn’t know the movie but it’s J-I-J-I, you bastard.”

 _“Kiki’s Delivery Service?”_ Sasuke asked, this time unable to help himself when a snort escaped and his eyes shut in amusement.

“W-What?! N-no! I wouldn’t watch that girly mov-hey wait! You know about it?” Naruto paused in his walking, making Sasuke do the same less Naruto were to become even wetter than he already was.

“Idiot, why’d you stop?” the raven asked as he turned to face the slightly blushing, slightly fidgeting boy he had just met.

“Uh, this is kind of where I live, Sasuke.” he said sarcastically, pointing up to the apartment building that had approached quicker than both boys thought it would.

“Ah…” Sasuke said, nodding his head once to try and dispel the strange feeling of dejection that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

“You know I also like ramen…” Naruto continued, his hands stuffed in his wet pockets as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“That’s _great_ , Naruto.” Sasuke said sneeringly, “I’m going home.” The plastic bag he was holding hit against the side of his arm as a tan hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

It was an awkward silence as the two boys stared at one another. “Is this the part where you kidnap me?” Sasuke almost chuckled, looking up into the now slightly serious pair of blue eyes. His heart seemed to skip a beat.

“It’s not kidnapping if you’re willing to come along, is it?” he mocked, though he let go of the other man’s arm. “There’s… this ramen place right around the corner…” his eyes were becoming less serious now; more hopeful. “Best ramen ever, I swear to God--and I’ll even pay! So… want to join me?”

Sasuke smirked. “Kind of an early dinner, don’t you think? Plus, if you haven’t noticed, you’re still soaking wet.” the pale teen pointed his finger at the other.

Naruto looked down at himself then back up at Sasuke. _Oh, yeah._

“Well, how about around 7, then? I’ll even pick you up.” Naruto winked, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You don’t know my apartment number.” Sasuke said flatly.

“Then I guess I’ll have to wait outside.” Naruto quickly retorted, too set on this already to give up.

The paler teen huffed quietly to himself, looking down at the frozen dinner he had planned on having tonight. After a short silence, he admitted defeat. “12th floor, 5A.”

Naruto smiled, stepping backwards out of the umbrella and into the storm. It would give him plenty of time to shower and dry off, while also making the walk to Sasuke’s apartment building. 

“Quit smiling like that.” Sasuke mumbled, “And get out of the rain already!” 

“Don’t chicken out on me, Kiki!” Naruto saluted before turning his back on Sasuke, walking to his entrance at a mild pace.

The raven’s face paled before turning an unusual shade of red. “I’m not a girl! Or a witch, you dumbass!”

All he could hear was the other’s laugh before the final parting words of: “Yeah, but you sure are pretty like one~!”

“Tch.”

Sasuke’s walk home filled him with thoughts of regret, yet his stomach could do nothing but scream excitement.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> based on @awful-aus Awful AU #275 @tumblr, and my love/need for rain 
> 
> comments and kudos are my paycheck. 
> 
> thanks for reading.


End file.
